Lucian/Strategy
Champion Spotlight By David 'Phreak' Turley Champion Spotlight: Lucian, the Purifier Learn to unleash and send opponents to the grave in the Champion Spotlight. A highly-mobile ranged damage dealer, Lucian shines when blasting enemies with and quickly repositioning himself with to unleash more pain or retreat from counterattacks and jungle ganks. By tagging enemies with and activating , Lucian gains the speed boost needed to chase down opponents, unload massive damage and secure kills. And since enables double on-hit procs of life steal, and more, Lucian can overcome opponents in duels and in-lane trades with strategic use of his abilities. Put evil in its place - 6 feet under - as Lucian with sample masteries, tactics and more in this Champion Spotlight. Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Marking with is a great start to sticking to a clean-up fight. ;Playing Against * Lucian has strong instead of sustained damage, an extended fight isn't really ideal for him. * Lucian cannot change the aim of . Take advantage of this by sideswiping past his angle. * shot is farther than its range, if Lucian is farming with this, avoid standing within the minions taking the damage. Playstyle Lucian is a relentless spell-slinger with a habit of firing between every ability. His main strength is his frequent use of that ties into the cooldown of . If he plays his combo efficiently, he can deliver a quick amount of damage faster than most marksmen. Ability Usage ; Innate * Don't try to burst down towers with this, the damage isn't cost effective compared to just basic attacking in the same time. ; Q * The shot extends farther than its targeting range, this is a great way to deceptively harass enemies while farming a minion. ; W * If you need a boost into the fight, try marking the enemy for the bonus movement speed that even allies can provide for you. * The cross-section is somewhat reliable, but may need practice to improve finesse. ; E * Don't get carried away with trying to use this ability first in order to get the most seconds off. A dash goes a long way when it's needed. ; R * Remember that this ability sets off . If the enemy catches you at another angle, it's better to stop to retaliate. * Firing at a target affected by the makes it easier to keep up with their possible dodging maneuvers. * Try to aim in a straight line rather than diagonally, this will make it easier to position to hit the target. * The Culling can be a very good way to scare off enemies attempting to cross a choke-point during an escape. * You use The Culling to quickly clear minion waves when your turret is being sieged, allow it to target enemy champions. Runes Lucian is a marksman that depends on basic attacks despite needing to fire abilities. As someone that's nimble yet without the burst of an assassin, a tree with dueling power would see a ton of action. * Lucian can easily trigger Press the Attack with the help of a attack. * is a viable option that's going to require a lot of skill to make use of the duration of power. It's more of an all-in power spike compared to Lucian's sticky combos gated by his attacks. * can generally help with farming, but it also scales down the timing of , which in turn would allow his combos to go faster. * You could also decide to go if you want a bit more sustain in your fights. as a source of damage is really good for champions that intend to score a lot of kills. Despite having decent burst, Lucian isn't really equipped to attain such a goal. If your allies are coordinated for this, then there are some powerful choices to take advantage of. * Lucian can electocute much easier than , it's a harder-hitting zap that has better scaling at the cost of a short effect. If you're playing aggressively, this keystone is the best fit. * isn't normally needed if max cooldown reduction is covered by Lucian's items, but if the game looks like it might progress before he can muster the money for it, then there's nothing wasted with this rune. Items practically cover's Lucian's rate of fire, which eliminates the need for attack speed. As a spell-slinger, he works best with stats like and . * Given how dangerously Lucian fights, a sustain item would be needed for mid-game chaos. Blade of the Ruined King doesn't have much in raw stats, which makes it an inexpensive power spike. However, the percent health damage would put enough damage to hurt tanks with his short combos. * is an ideal item for Lucian's need of damage, cdr, and an edge on his stickiness. Cleaving is very useful if the enemy actually has armor items to cleave through, which would become relevant by the second or third item purchase. * is a lovely item that Lucian can easily utilize to sustain the supply of mana for his relentless attacks. If you intend to use Essence Flare, don't try to use as an execute. items aren't a must-have unless you plan to get or . * doubles as a source of damage that can critically strike itself, and it's very easy to charge up with . * is bought for one reason: Divers. Synergies & Counterpicks * Most of outplaying Lucian in lane centers around baiting out his , if he blows it off, it is much easier to land skillshots and go all-in. * Due of his limited attack range, a longer ranged, better scaling marksman would be able to poke when he doesn't trade, and output consistently more damage in a teamfight. * A dueling marksman would be able to output more DPS against Lucian. allows Lucian to stick to their target as much as Leona does. She's a front-line powerhouse that's good at drawing attention, which is just the kind of safety he needs to dish out his damage. |badchamp1= Vayne |badtext1= Despite having the same problems later in the game, Vayne's sustained damage adds up in more ways compared to Lucian's burst. She is also a fantastic dueler that can easily eliminate his health pool when she gets the jump on him. }} References ru:Lucian/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Lucian